fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Mr. Mondo auf des Dibbuks Spuren/Samarans Rachepläne/Überfall in Murrenbach
__TOC__ Überfall in Murrenbach Akkim Samaran beschwor - im Schatten des Eingangs eines leerstehenden Hauses - seinen magischen Würfel. Zunächst «peilte» er nochmals den Dibbuk an. - Kein Zweifel, er befand sich in Murrenbach, in Dr. Mondos Sanatorium! "Jetzt hole ich ihn mir!" dachte er bei sich. "Und wenn ich Glück habe, ist dieser verfluchte Doktor sogar zu Hause, so dass ich ihn gleich mit umbringen kann, ihn, und diesen elenden Mexikanerbengel!" Er konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel: "Würfel, bringe mich nach Murrenbach, bringe mich direkt dort hin, nicht über «Los» (und ohne den Umweg über eines der dämonischen Jenseitsreiche)... bringe mich gleich auf das Gelände von Mondos Sanatorium, damit ich der Polizei, die inzwischen vermutlich die Zufahrtsstraßen überwacht, nicht in die Arme laufe... - Würfel des Unheils - ich befehle es Dir!" flüsterte er, und der gefährliche, magische Würfel den er vom Spuk als Leihgabe erhalten hatte, gehorchte aufs Wort: Samaran verschwand in einer Wolke grau-weis-violetten Nebels, der aus dem Würfel quoll, und ihn vollständig einhüllte. Nur Sekunden dauerte der Vorgang, dann war Samaran, dieser Teufel in Menschengestalt, samt seiner mächtigen magischen Hilfsmittel und den unnatürlichen Nebelschwaden verschwunden.... Und im selben Moment materialisierte er sich im Dachgarten von Dr. Marvin Mondos Privatsanatorium, direkt neben dem Swimmingpool! "Ausgerechnet..." ging es ihm durch den Kopf. An dieser Stelle hatte er nämlich eine Niederlage gegen Mondo und Co erlitten, als er sich Mondos Krakenmenschlein aneignen wollte. Siehe Geschichte: "Mr. Mondos Kraken-Coup" - Aber anderer Seits: um in das Gebäude einzudringen, war die Stelle genau richtig. Er warf einen Blick über die Brüstung, in den Park des Geländes. Wie er es erwartet hatte, die von Glockner und Mondo alarmierte Schutzpolizei von Murrenbach bewachte die Einfahrt, und Mondos Pfleger patrouillierten mit Betäubungsgewehren auf dem Gelände. - Aber er war trotzdem unbemerkt hineingekommen... Samaran lachte hart und triumphierend. Von dem Dachgarten konnte er ohne Mühe direkt in Mondos Privatwohnung gelangen, und dort gab es einen Lift, der direkt in den Keller mit den Laborräumen führte. - Besser konnte es gar nicht laufen, denn wenn er diesen Weg benutzte, bestand keine Gefahr, daß er dem Personal in die Arme lief. Er nahm die Maschinenpistole von der Schulter. Den Würfel hatte er bereits unter dem Jackett verschwinden lassen. Mal sehen, dachte er, ob die Tür offen war. - Und siehe da: sie war es. Er stieß sie mit dem MPi-Lauf auf. "Doktor, oder bist Du's, Herbert?" Das war Mex' helle Stimme. Samaran erkannte sie sofort. Mit drei schnellen Schritten war er im Schlafzimmer des Jungen, und richtete die automatische Waffe auf das Bett, in dem Mex lag. Der wurde von einer Sekunde zur anderen kreidebleich. "Sa...Sama.. Samaran!" stotterte er. "Wie zur... wie zur Hölle sind Sie hier hereingekommen?" "Da staunst Du, Mistbengel! - Aber die Antwort ist ganz leicht: Magie!" Samaran lachte gemein. "Ich bin nämlich ein Meister der finsteren Künste..." "Höchstens ein Aasgeier, der sich die magischen Hinterlassenschaften und Erfindungen anderer aneignet!" gab der Junge, von der Selbstbeweihräucherung des Verbrechers angewidert, zurück. Das brachte ihm einen Schlag mit dem Lauf der Waffe ein. Es tat weh, aber Mex war nicht gewillt, diesem menschlichen Satan die Genugtuung zu geben, dass er vor Schmerz schrie. Also presste er die Lippen zusammen, was den Perser allerdings nicht im Mindesten beeindruckte. "Wo finde ich den Dibbuk?" fragte er in harschem Ton. "Wen bitte?" Mex war zunächst mal etwas perplex. "Tu nicht so scheinheilig, du kleiner Lümmel! - Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass der Dibbuk in diesem Gebäude ist!" Samaran stieß ihn mit dem Waffenlauf in die Rippen. "Und lüg jetzt nicht, mein magischer Würfel hat es mir bereits gesagt!" Das, dachte Mex, erklärte auch, wie der Verbrecher überhaupt so einfach ins Sanatorium hatte eindringen können. Zu Akkim Samaran sagte er: "Im Keller, in einem der hinteren Lagerräume!" "Sehr schön!" der verbrecherische Perser packte den Jungen an der Schlafanzugjacke. "Du wirst mich hinführen, und zwar auf dem schnellsten Weg, und ohne daß wir den Leuten deines Alten in die Arme laufen..." "Aber... ich hab' Angina! - Der Arzt sagte, ich müsste heute noch im Bett bleiben!" Dieses Argument interessierte Samaran allerdings nicht im geringsten. "Willst Du lieber gleich hier erschossen werden?" "Natürlich nicht... ich zeig' Ihnen den Weg!" Mex beeilte sich, auf die Füße zu kommen. Die Hausschuhe anzuziehen ließ ihm sein Peiniger keine Zeit. Wozu brauchte der Bengel Pantoffeln? - Er würde ihn schließlich unten im Keller, wo die Wände schalldicht waren, ohnehin erschießen. "Und denke daran, wenn Du mich versch...ern willst, leg ich Dich gleich um!" Der Perser bohrte ihm den Lauf der MPi in den Rücken. "Schon gut, Mann..." Mex ging vor Samaran her, zum Lift. Er betete in Gedanken, dass kein Wärter unten im Keller durch den Korridor latschte, um irgend was für die Küche zu holen, oder schmutzige Wäsche wegzuschaffen, oder sonst etwas... Dieser Verbrecher mit seiner Maschinenpistole würde durchdrehen, dass spürte er. Sie hatten Glück. Niemand kam ihnen entgegen, als sie den Gang entlang gingen. "Schneller! - Ich hab's eilig!" Samaran stieß den Jungen hart ins Kreuz, weil es ihm zu langsam ging. Mex währe beinahe gefallen, konnte sich aber an der Wand abstützen. "Der Lagerraum hinter dem Hauptlabor!" sagte er zu Akkim Samaran. "Die Tür auf, und geh vor mir her!" forderte dieser. Mex gab sich keinen Illusionen hin. Der Mann mit der Maschinenpistole, der ihn in den Raum schob, während das Licht automatisch an ging (ein Bewegungssensor, praktische Sache) würde ihn in jedem Fall töten. Zu groß war der Hass eines Akkim Samaran nicht nur auf Dr. Marvin Mondo selbst, sondern auch auf jeden, der dem Nervenarzt irgendwie nahe stand. Mondo hatte ihm ja, als er vom Präsidium in München aus angerufen hatte, in knappen Worten gesagt, was diese Verbrecher in den letzten Stunden in München angerichtet hatten. - Aber eines hätte er doch zu gerne gewußt: was zum Kuckuck wollte dieser gemeine Schurke und Killer mit dem Dibbuk, dessen Erweckung ja in einer Beinahe-Katastrophe geendet hatte, und der jetzt wie tot in einer Ecke stand? "Wo ist er?" wollte Samaran von Mex wissen. "Na da steht er! - In der Ecke!" "Versuch nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen, Du kleiner Drecksbengel! - Ich will wissen wo der Dibbuk ist!" Mondos mexikanischer Adoptivsohn sah dem Verbrecher ins zorngerötete Gesicht. "Aber wie so denn? - Das ist der Dibbuk..." jetzt verstand er gar nichts mehr. Was wollte dieser Killer eigentlich? "Hör mal gut zu" Samaran wechselte die MPi in die linke Hand, und zog mit der Rechten ein schmalklingiges Stilett hervor. "Sterben kann sehr schnell gehen, ein paar Kugeln, und das war's... aber es kann auch ziemlich lange dauern, wenn ich mein Messer hier nehme! - Wie der Tod nun aber für Dich aussieht, Du dreckiger Mexikanerbengel, hängt von Deinen Antworten ab: Ich will wissen, wo der echte Dibbuk ist!" "Aber..." Mex fing langsam an, zu begreifen, was sein Gegenüber meinte. "Der einzige Dibbuk, den es hier gibt, ist der hier! - Mondo hat ihn zusammen mit Jaques, Cosimo und Cosima - den Neffen und der Nichte von Meutrier - vor 2 Nächten synthetisiert!" "Waaas?" jetzt war es Samaran, der anfing, endgültig die Fassung zu verlieren. "Ich will nicht diesen... dieses tote Stück Chemie-Schei... - Ich will den DIBBUK, den echten, das Original!" Der Perser dachte für den Moment nicht mehr an Mex, sondern starrte voller verbitterter Enttäuschung auf den synthetischen Dibbuk. - Und der mexikanische Junge erkannte, dass er in diesem Augenblick die einzige Chance hatte, die er bekommen würde. Er ließ sich zu Boden fallen, rollte sich zweimal um die eigenen Achse, und erreichte ein Kabel, das von einer Steckdose zu einem in einem Metallregal stehenden Umdruckgerät führte. Mit einem Ruck riss er das Kabel von der Druckmaschine ab. Funken sprühten, es stank nach angeschmorter Isolierung. Mex - der ja von Jaques und seinem Adoptivvater gehört hatte, wie der Dibbuk auf den Strom bei dem Kurzschluß reagiert hatte - hielt das stromführende Kabelende an den leblosen Körper des Dibbuks. Die Wirkung war frappierend. Das Wesen erwachte... stieß einen tierischen Schrei aus, und walzte vorwärts. Akkim Samaran war von Mex' Aktion vollkommen überrascht worden. Plötzlich befand sich Mex nicht mehr in der Schußlinie seiner MPi, und statt dessen walzte dieser sogenannte Dibbuk auf ihn los. Die Chemikaliendämpfe, vor zwei Nächten Jaques' Hals gereizt hatten, bissen jetzt in Samarans Augen und Nase. Der Dibbuk rammte beide Hände vor, und versuchte, Samaran am Hals zu packen. Den erwischte er zwar nicht, aber dafür das Kinn des Verbrechers, und die von dem erneuten Stromstoß wieder aufgeweichten Klauen brannten mit ihrer Säure den schwarzen Bart des Persers weg und verätzte ihm die Haut. Samaran schrie vor Schreck und plötzlichem Schmerz... Er verlor seine MPi. Wie sollte er sich gegen dieses Monster wehren? - Dass die Menschen in dem Kosmetiksalon seines Feindes Meutrier mindestens ebenso wehrlos gewesen waren wie er jetzt, das hatte ihn nicht gekümmert, aber wenn es ihm selbst an den Kragen ging, und ihn ein Gegner dort erwischte, wo's weh tat, war er plötzlich nicht mehr der superharte Killerboss... Er schaffte es noch, den Würfel mit einer Hand unter der Jacke zu ertasten, und die Worte: "Bringe mich hier weg, Würfel des Unheils! - Ich will sofort ins Schattenreich des Spuks! - Bringe mich in Sicherheit..." hervorzustoßen. - Und der magische Kristallwürfel gehorchte dem Befehl augenblicklich, Samarans Gestalt wurde zu einer nebelhaften Silhouette, um gleich darauf völlig zu verschwinden. Der Dibbuk allerdings blieb, wo er war, nämlich in dem Lagerraum hinter dem Hauptlabor im Keller von Mondos Sanatorium. In der Körperhaltung, in der er sich gerade befand, erstarrte er wieder. Zu kurz war der letzte Stromstoß gewesen, den ihm Mex verpasst hatte, und zuwenig von dem synthetischen Farriacblut war noch in seinem Körper, als daß es für ein längeres «Leben» gereicht hätte... Mex ließ das Kabel zu Boden sinken, ganz darauf bedacht, die abisolierten Drahtenden nicht zu berühren. Ihm war gleichzeitig zum Heulen und Lachen zumute, vor lauter Erleichterung, dass er es geschafft hatte, diesen verrücktgewordenen Supergangster Akkim Samaran in die Flucht zu schlagen! Samaran, jammernd und von panischem Entsetzen gepackt - das war wirklich ein Anblick, den man nicht all zu oft erlebte. Mondos Adoptivsohn war überzeugt, dass er diesen teuflischen Verbrecher nicht so bald wieder sehen würde. - Aber jetzt musste er Dr. Mondo im Präsidium anrufen, und ihm erzählen, was hier, im Sanatorium passiert war. Die Nummer der Polizei in München und die Durchwahl zu Kommissar Glockner wusste er auswendig, und im Labor stand auch ein Telefon, so dass er nicht erst nach oben zu fahren brauchte. Der Kommissar und Marvin Mondo waren schon ziemlich überrascht, als sie Mex' Anruf erhielten. "Waaas? - Akkim Samaran war im Sanatorium... was zum Teufel machen denn dann die Beamten, die dort die Zufahrt bewachen sollen? - Polizeischutz ist in meinen Augen etwas anderes..." "Ihre Murrenbacher Kollegen können nichts dafür, Herr Glockner!" beruhigte der Nervenarzt den Polizeikommissar. "Samaran benutzte den magischen Würfel des Unheils - das bedeutet, er wäre um jede Sperre oder Kontrolle herumgekommen. - Aus dem selben Grund konnte natürlich auch die Fahndung hier in der Stadt kein Ergebnis bringen!" "Wenn das so ist..." Glockner schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber woher wissen sie über diesen sogenannten Würfel so gut Bescheid?" "In meinem ersten Leben, als ich der Gruppe um Solo Morasso angehörte, war der Würfel auch für mich ein gebräuchliches Transportmittel! - Deshalb kenne ich seine Funktionsweise genau. Seit her hat er eine ganze Reihe von Besitzern gehabt, und heute gehört er dem Spuk, diesem unheilvollen Dämon, der ihn gelegentlich an Samaran verleiht..." erklärte Mondo. "Wir sollten eigentlich froh sein, daß der Perser nicht das gesamte Potential des magischen Würfels ausspielt, sonst hätte dieser missglückte Rachefeldzug womöglich noch wesentlich mehr Opfer gefordert..." "Da wissen Sie natürlich mehr darüber Doktor, als ich." Kommissar Glockner nickte. "Aber 2 der Terroristen - mindestens - sind noch auf freiem Fuß. - Deshalb würde ich auch vorschlagen, den Polizeischutz für Shawn Braddock in Kletterborn und für ihren Freund Prof. Kongre beizubehalten..." "Das wäre sicherlich nicht verkehrt!" stimmte ihm der Doktor zu. "Aber ich würde jetzt gerne zu Mex ins Sanatorium zurück fahren. Nach dem, was der Junge erlebt hat..." "...wollen Sie lieber bei ihm sein, und sich um ihn kümmern. - Ich verstehe Sie, Doktor! - Fahren Sie ruhig, hier können Sie im Moment eh nicht viel tun!" Mondo schüttelte dem Kommissar die Hand, und holte seinen Wagen vom Parkplatz, den einer der Beamten von Meutriers Haus zum Präsidium gebracht hatte. Mex erwartete ihn bereits an der Einfahrt, wo er sich mit einem jüngeren der Beamten von der Dorfpolizeiinspektion Murrenbachs unterhalten hatte. Nach dem er Mondo und den Kommissar angerufen hatte, war er in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt, hatte seine Temperatur gemessen, und sich - da sie nicht mehr erhöht war - rasch angezogen, um den Doktor zu erwarten. Jetzt wieder ins Bett legen, das wollte er natürlich nicht! Mondo parkte hinter dem Gebäude, und lud dann die Beamten ein, doch mit ins Haus zu kommen, um mit ihm und Mex einen Kaffee zu trinken. Das war denen verständlicher Weise ganz recht. - Sie waren ohnehin froh, dass ihnen die Konfrontation mit Akkim Samaran und den schießwütigen Terrortypen erspart geblieben war, und dass ihnen Niemand einen Vorwurf daraus machte, dass der Perser trotz ihrer Postens vor der Einfahrt ins Sanatorium hatte eindringen können. Mondo hatte noch eingefrorene Cremetorte in der Tiefkühltruhe, genug, um jedem der Polizisten ein Stück zum Kaffee reichen zu können, den Herbert rasch aufgesetzt hatte. Dass er nichts mitbekommen hatte, als Mondos Adoptivsohn in tödlicher Gefahr schwebte, war dem von seinem Schöpfer als «Monster» definierten Kunstmensch ein wenig peinlich, aber weder der Junge noch der Nervenarzt nahmen ihm das übel. Mex erzählte dem Doktor (und natürlich auch den Polizeibeamten) jetzt ausführlich, wie seine Konfrontation mit dem Superverbrecher sich genau abgespielt hatte. "...wenn der nicht so perplex gewesen wär', dass wir bloß Deinen eigenen, synthetisierten Dibbuk hier haben, ich weiß nich', wie es dann ausgegangen wäre!" "Darüber würde ich lieber nicht nachdenken..." Mondo schüttelte den Kopf. "Dieser Akkim Samaran... ist das dieser Verbrecher, den Sie letztes Jahr ins Gefängnis gebracht hatten, und der im vergangenen Winter mit Unterstützung einer ganzen Reihe polizeibekannter Gangster wieder aus Stadelheim ausbrach...?" wollte einer der Polizeibeamten wissen. "Genau!" Mondo nickte. "Und... sagen Sie, hatte der Kerl Sie damals nicht als Geisel genommen?" fragte ein Kollege des Polizisten, der das Thema angesprochen hatte. "Ja, das heißt, ich habe mich in seine Gewalt begeben, weil er drohte, eine unschuldige Frau zu töten, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte. - Mex hier," Mondo strich dem Jungen über's schwarze Kraushaar, was ein stolzes Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht zauberte, "verdanke ich es, daß ich lebendig aus der Geschichte raus gekommen bin!" "Na aber Manuelo war genauso daran beteiligt, wie ich!" wandte der junge Mexikaner ein. "Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt..." "Natürlich! - Du hast schon recht..." der Doktor nickte. "Damals wurden einige der einflussreichsten Münchner Bandenbosse verhaftet, weil sie - wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig - an der Häftlingsbefreiung teilgenommen hatten... Aber ich glaube mittlerweile, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn Akkim Samaran in Stadelheim geblieben wäre, und die anderen auf freiem Fuß..." Dem war kaum etwas hinzuzufügen, da Samarans Aktivitäten in Ägypten und die jüngsten Terrorakte hier in München ja eine allzu deutliche (und blutige) Sprache sprachen. Schließlich mussten die Beamten dann aber doch gehen, weil sie ja im Dienst waren, und auch wenn man bei der Polizei nicht «nach Leistung bezahlt» wurde, ihre Aufgaben sich sicherlich nicht auf's Kaffeetrinken beschränkten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mondo und Mex, der wieder mal zu hören bekam, er solle sich bloß nicht öfter in solche Gefahren begeben. "Als ob ich mich jemals aus eigenem Antrieb in Gefahr begeben hätte!" sagte er lachend zu Mondo. "Die Gefahren, Auseinandersetzungen und Feinde kommen doch immer zu mir. - Da brauch' ich gar nichts dazu zu tun!" So könne man es natürlich auch darstellen, meinte dieser, wurde dann aber sehr schnell wieder ernst, da er an die Opfer denken musste, die der jüngste Fall gefordert hatte. 2 der Terroristen und ein unschuldiger Visagist aus Meutriers Geschäft waren tot, eine Frau schwer verletzt... wahrhaftig keine Bilanz, die zufrieden oder gar fröhlich stimmen mochte. Glockner meldete sich dann noch telefonisch, und teilte mit, daß er zum einen Meutrier in Paris erreicht habe, und dieser versprochen hatte, den nächsten Flieger nach München zu nehmen. Zum anderen berichtete er, dass die Kollegen von der Augsburger Polizei Jaques, Cosimo und Cosima im Planetarium gefunden, und von den Geschehnissen in Meutriers Klinik und Kosmetiksalon informiert hätten. Die Kinder waren natürlich froh, dass Max, dem Tigerkopf, nichts geschehen war, und dass sie selbst weit weg gewesen waren, als die Terroristen zuschlugen. Andererseits waren sie natürlich auch mehr als betroffen, wie viel Unheil diese Verbrecher wieder angerichtet hatten. Die 3 würden dem nächsten Zug in die Stadt zurückfahren, und von dort per Bus zu Dr. Mondo nach Murrenbach, da es in ihrem von Löschwasser durchfeuchteten und nach Rauch stinkenden Heim jetzt nicht sonderlich gemütlich sein würde. Mondo war das so ganz sympathisch, und Mex hätte auch nichts dagegen gehabt, mit Jaques sein Zimmer zu teilen. Das war allerdings gar nicht notwendig, weil es in Mondos Wohnbereich im Sanatorium genügend Gästezimmer gab. Ehe die 3 dann auftauchten, fuhr Mondo mit Mex noch im Aufzug hinunter in den Keller. Der Dibbuk stand so da, wie Mex ihn zurückgelassen hatte. "Mmm - bei dieser Schöpfung habe ich mich nun wirklich nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert..." sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Jungen. Herbert trat hinter ihm in den Raum, und wollte irgend etwas wissen, bezüglich der Medikamente, die bestimmte Patienten bekamen. Nach dem er seine Auskünfte erhalten hatte, und wieder gegangen war, meinte Mondo: "Einen «Monstermacher» habe ich mich damals, als ich den Herbert zu dem machte, was er heute ist, selbst genannt, und im Prinzip bin ich genau das auch heute noch - ein Monstermacher, der es einfach nicht lassen kann, genau so, wie Old Frankenstein!" Er lächelte bedauernd. "Mag ja sein, Doktor! - Aber trotzdem, willst Du ihn" Mex wies auf den Dibbuk, "nicht doch noch erwecken?" "Nach dem Desaster, das es beim ersten Mal gegeben hat? - Und heute hat er sich ja auch wieder als das Monster erwiesen, als das ich ihn geschaffen habe..." der Nervenarzt schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. "Nein..." "Wieso denn nicht? - Vorletzte Nacht, das war ein Unfall, zu dem Du nun wirklich nichts dazu konntest! - Und heute Nachmittag... na ja, da habe ich genau den «Fehler» vom ersten Mal wiederholt, weil die Umstände genau das erforderten!" Mex grinste seinen Adoptivvater aufmunternd an. "Aber seine Hände sind halb zerschmolzen... und das Gesicht ist auch nicht mehr so, wie es Cosimo modelliert hatte!" wandte Mondo ein. "Das müsste sich doch wieder hinkriegen lassen!" meinte Mex. "Und danach können wir dann ja ganz genau nach Deinem ursprünglichen Plan verfahren..." "Meinst Du wirklich?" sinnierte der Doktor. "Aber klar doch! - Die Idee mit dem synthetischen Dibbuk war klasse, und es wär' doch schade, wenn wir die jetzt mir nichts dir nichts begraben würden!" Mex lachte. "So schwierig dürfte es doch gar nicht mehr werden!" Sie fuhren dann allerdings zunächst wieder nach oben, weil Herbert - Mondosches Monster, Pfleger und Mädchen für alles im Sanatorium - ihnen über die Hausrufanlage mitteilte, daß Cosima samt Bruder und Vetter eingetroffen wäre. Die drei freuten sich vor allem, Max, den Tigerkopf heil wiederzusehen. Er war zusammen mit Mondo vom Präsidium hergefahren. (Der Beamte, der Mondos Wagen von Meutriers Schönheitsinstitut zum Polizeihauptquartier der Stadt München überführt hatte, war von seinem Beifahrer irgendwie nicht so begeistert gewesen, weil er ihm doch ein bisschen Angst einjagte.) Während Mondo und Mex mit den Murrenbacher Polizisten Kaffee getrunken hatten, hatte er mit Zweien der als «harmlos» eingestuften Patienten im Park der Anstalt Ball gespielt. - Dass Mondo dies ohne Bedenken zuließ, zeigte nur, wie unbegründet die Besorgnis von Kommissar Glockners Mitarbeiter gewesen war. Für ein Mittagessen war es eigentlich schon ziemlich spät (und der Doktor und Mex hatten schließlich gerade erst Kaffee und Torte gehabt). Aber da Jaques und Co in Augsburg nicht mehr dazu gekommen waren, etwas essen zu gehen, ehe sie nach München zurück gefahren waren, aßen sie nun alle gemeinsam. Mondo hatte Schinken in Brotteig gemacht (den er tiefgefroren vorrätig hatte), und alle waren sich einig, daß es wieder einmal fabelhaft schmeckte. Während sie noch am Essen waren, kam auch noch Pierre Meutrier dazu. Er war mit dem Flieger der Air France gelandet, und hatte sich gleich in seinen Wagen geschwungen, der in der Tiefgarage des Flughafens auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er fuhr einen blauen Bugatti, ein Geschenk einer sehr zufriedenen Patientin, die der Herrscherfamilie eines arabischen Emirats angehörte, und dieses Fahrzeug wurde von Mex ebenso bewundert, wie von seinen eigenen 2 Neffen und seiner Nichte... Da Meutrier sich von den Ereignissen ebenso wenig den Appetit verderben lassen wollte, wie Mondo, Max und die 4 Kids, wurden rasch ein Stuhl und ein Gedeck dazugeholt. Nach dem Essen würde er dann zu seinem Haus fahren, und zusehen, was zu tun war, um möglichst rasch alle Schäden zu beseitigen. - Dass sie in die Hunderttausende gehen würden, daran zweifelte der Franzose nicht. "Ich frage mich, warum der Spuk oder Baphometh diesen elenden Perser, Samaran, noch nicht in den Dämonenstand erhoben haben?" überlegte er laut. "Vielleicht haben sie Angst, daß er ihnen dann die Macht über ihre eigenen Höllenreiche streitig machen würde!" antwortete ihm Mex zwischen 2 Bissen. "Nach allem, was dieser menschliche Teufel bislang angestellt hat, wär' ihm dass auch zuzutrauen..." Dem stimmten sowohl Mondo als auch der Schönheitschirurg vorbehaltlos zu. Größenwahnsinnig genug wäre Samaran dafür sicher gewesen. "Nach dem Samarans Pläne letztlich wieder gescheitert sind, machen sich Mondo und Co an die Schadensbegutachtung." Fußnoten Kategorie:Mr. Mondo-Geschichten